Coiled tubing may be used in a variety of wellbore servicing operations including drilling operations, completion operations, stimulation operations, and other operations. Coiled tubing refers to relatively flexible, continuous tubing that can be run into the wellbore from a large spool which may be mounted on a truck or other support structure. While a rig must stop periodically to make up or break down connections when running drilling pipe or other jointed tubular strings into or out of the wellbore, coiled tubing can be run in for substantial lengths before stopping to join in another strand of coiled tubing, thereby saving considerable time by comparison to jointed pipe. The coiled tubing is typically run into and pulled out of the wellbore using a device referred to as an injector. As the injector feeds coiled tubing into the wellbore, coiled tubing is unrolled or “paid out” from the coiled tubing spool. As the injector withdraws coiled tubing out of the wellbore, coiled tubing is rolled onto or taken up by the coiled tubing spool.
Conventionally, sensors may be incorporated within the coiled tubing to communicate temperature, pressure, and/or other data to the surface via data conduits such as electrical wires. The electrical wires may interface with the operation of surface equipment which collect and store data measurements for various parameters (e.g., pressure, temperature) of the wellbore. For proper operation and reliable data measurements, the sensors need to be accurately and/or safely positioned within the bore of the coiled tubing. Conventional configurations of components (such as sensors) within coiled tubing strings may be insufficient to protect such components and may be difficult or cumbersome to deploy within the coiled tubing. As such, an improved means of positioning and/or securing sensors within a coiled tubing string is needed.